leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dry Skin (Ability)
Restores HP in rain or when hit by Water-type moves. Reduces HP in harsh sunlight, and increases the damage received from Fire-type moves. }} Dry Skin (Japanese: かんそうはだ Dry Skin) is an Ability introduced in Generation IV. Effect In battle During , a Pokémon with Dry Skin will lose ⅛ of its maximum HP at the end of each turn. During rain, a Pokémon with Dry Skin will regain ⅛ of its maximum HP at the end of each turn. attacks do 25% more damage to a Pokémon with Dry Skin. When a Pokémon with Dry Skin is hit by a move, its HP is restored by one quarter of its maximum HP, and the move will have no effect on that Pokémon (if a Pokémon with this Ability already has full HP, the Water-type move will do nothing). This effect will not activate if the Pokémon is from the Water-type move. If a Pokémon with Dry Skin is holding an Absorb Bulb or Luminous Moss, Dry Skin absorbs the Water-type move so the item's effect is not triggered. Outside of battle Dry Skin has no effect outside of battle. Pokémon with Dry Skin In other games In Sunny weather, Pokémon with Dry Skin will lose HP, while their natural HP recovery rate is boosted in Rain. Natural HP recovery rate is unaffected in Sunny weather. Pokémon will also gain HP when hit by a move, but will get extra damage from moves. In Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky, Pokémon with Dry Skin lose 3 HP every 9-10 turns in Sunny weather. In , Dry Skin causes the Pokémon to lose 1 HP every 10 turns in Sunny weather, and Fire-type moves do 1.2x damage to the Pokémon. When hit by a Water-type move, the Pokémon gains 20 HP. Additionally, in rain, the natural HP recovery rate doubles from 0.5% (of the maximum HP) per turn to 1% per turn. Description |Weakens Pokémon in sun and to Fire-type moves; rain and Water-type moves heal HP.}} | }} |Water-type moves and Rain restore its HP. Fire-type moves and Sunny weather damage it. If it is hit with a Water-type move or the weather condition is Rain, the Pokémon's HP is restored! But if the weather condition is Sunny, it will gradually take damage. Fire-type moves do more damage! }} |If it is hit with a Water-type move, the Pokémon's HP is restored! Rain or heavy rain helps the Pokémon restore HP naturally. But the Pokémon doesn't do well when it's sunny or in harsh sunlight.}} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In , 's was revealed to have Dry Skin as her Ability. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=乾燥皮膚 |zh_cmn=乾燥皮膚 / 干燥皮肤'' '' |fr=Peau Sèche |de=Trockenheit |it=Pellearsa |pt=Pele Seca |es=Piel Seca |ko=건조피부 Geonjo Pibu |pl=Sucha Skóra |vi=Da Khô }} |2color= |3color= |4color= |5color= |6color= |7color= |8color= |9color= |10color= |11color= |12color= |13color= |14color= |15color= |title= |1a=Dry Skin|2a=Flash Fire|3a=Sap Sipper|4a=Lightningrod|5a=Motor Drive|6a=Storm Drain|7a=Volt Absorb|8a=Water Absorb|1acolor= |2acolor= |3acolor= |4acolor= |5acolor= |6acolor= |7acolor= |8acolor= |titlea= }} Category:Abilities with negative effects Category:Abilities affected by weather conditions Category:Abilities that alter damage taken Category:Abilities which restore HP Category:Abilities that activate at the end of the turn Category:Ignorable Abilities de:Trockenheit es:Piel seca fr:Peau Sèche it:Pellearsa ja:かんそうはだ zh:干燥皮肤（特性）